DoomDrop
DoomDrop is the eighteenth episode of the third season of StarCrafts. ''It is the sixty-eighth episode overall. Plot The episode begins with a group of blue terran forces idling around their base. Suddenly, medivac dropships pick up all of the troops but a siege tank, which one of the medivacs kicks a marine out to a make room for the tank. The camera cuts to eight marines relaxing comfortably in one medivac. The same cannot be said for the second medivac, which has a couple of marines and a marauder crammed into the hull with a tank. The third medivac has four widow mines. The medivac dropships arrive over the red protoss base and drop their units. The red executor sees a falling marine, and sticks his hand out the window to check for "raining" marines. The nexus is then crushed by a dropped siege tank, following the swarm of marines. The terran units open fire. The probes scream as they are vaporized by the pure might of the terran army. One stalker keeps shooting a marine, but the damage is negated by the medivac's healing beam, causing the marine to ignore it. The nexus then melts into a puddle from all the damage taken. The medivacs pick up all the troops and retreat. The aforementioned stalker lies among the ruins of its former base and cries. A phoenix arrives to chase down the medivacs, but it cannot find them until the stalker points the direction to it. The phoenix then attacks one medivac, knocking the passengers around. The Medivac Pilot, a marauder, and a changeling (who has stabbed a marine on his back) watch in horror as the ship's HP decreases at an alarming rate. Suddenly, the medivac is saved by the intervention of a battlecruiser, allowing it to escape with just 1 HP. The ship has been reduced to a barely-functional wreck with no hull and only one functioning engine. The phoenix realizes that he is no match for the battlecruiser charging a yamato cannon, and it attempts to escape but is shot down by the yamato cannon's long range. Characters * Marines * Sgt. Patches (cameo) * Smoking Marauder (cameo) * Marauders * Medivac dropships * Medivac Pilot * Changeling marine * Widow mines * Siege tanks * Phoenix * Stalker * Probes * Mothership core * Battlecruiser '''Note': All protoss appearing in this episode are part of Red Team. Trivia * There are two zerg forces fighting in the background at first part of episode. It is scene of Endless Locusts first seen in "ZvZ". * There are two marines eating their sandwich, marking it as second time eating them after "TvT" and "The Bane". * Raining marines appear for the first time since "Heart of the Swarm Opening". * When medivac dropships lift terran units twice, Sgt. Patches is revealed eating a sandwich, and also Smoking Marauder lighting his cigar. ** Sgt. Patches' gauss rifle turns into half-eaten sandwich when he is lifted up for second time. * This is the second time a protoss character's mouth is visible to eat or drink something. In-game References * Inside the medivac dropships' hulls, their capacities are full under 'eight slots '''each: ** First medivac: Eight marines fill one slot for each marine. ** Second medivac: One siege tank fills four slots, one marauder fills two slots, and two marines fill in same quantity. ** Third medivac: four widow mines fill two slots for each widow mine. Cultural References * Inside the medivac dropships' hulls, they have monitors screening the following: ** First medivac: ''Seinfeld ** Second medivac: Mewtwo from Poké''mon: Mewtwo Strikes Back'' ** Third medivac: Twilight ''film saga * Probes' death sounds are based on death soundbite from ''Command & Conquer. * The changeling who stabbed a marine with a knife is a reference to the Spy in Team Fortress 2, who can disguise himself as an enemy and backstab enemies. Video Category:Episode Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Terran Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes